headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Purge, The: Election Year
| running time = 108 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $10,000,000 | gross revenue = $118,587,880 | preceded by = The Purge: Anarchy | followed by = The First Purge }} The Purge: Election Year is an American feature film of the psycho-thriller genre. It is the third film in the ''Purge'' film series and follows the events of The Purge: Anarchy. The movie was written and directed by James DeMonaco and produced by Blumhouse Productions and Platinum Dunes and released through Universal Pictures. It premiered theatrically in the United States on July 1st, 2016. The movie stars Frank Grillo reprising his role as Sergeant Leo Barnes from the previous film. Also starring in the film is Elizabeth Mitchell as Senator Charlie Roan, Mykelti Williamson as Joe Dixon, Joseph Julian Soria as Marcos, Betty Gabriel as Laney Rucker, Terry Serpico as Earl Danzinger, and Edwin Hodge reprising the role of Dante Bishop. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * The Purge 3 and The Purge: Election Year both redirect to this page. * Body Count: 116 * The Purge: Election Year grossed $30,870,000 over its opening July 3rd weekend. * At its widest release, The Purge: Election Year was screened in 2,821 theaters. It had been in release a total of fifteen weeks (105 days). * The Purge: Election Year closed out of theaters on October 13th, 2013. * Platinum Dunes producer Bradley Fuller is credited as Brad Fuller in this film. * Producer Sebastien Lemercier is credited as Sébastien K. Lemercier in this film. * Actress Liza Colón-Zayas is credited as Liza Colon-Zayas in this film. * Actress Brittany Mirabile is credited as Brittany Mirabilé in this film. * There are a total of forty-one credited cast members in this film. * This is the third and final consecutive film in the series that is both written and directed by James DeMonaco. * This is the second appearance of Leo Barnes. He appeared last in The Purge: Anarchy. His full name is revealed in this film. In the previous movie he was referred to only as Sergeant. * This is the third appearance of Dante Bishop. In the previous films his character was identified as Bloody stranger. * The Purge: Election Year was one of the scare-zones at Universal Studios' Halloween Horror Nights in 2017. It was also incorporated into the Blumhouse Productions attraction, which included material from the previous films, as well as Sinister. * Actors Frank Grillo and Kyle Secor have both appeared on episodes of The Gates on ABC. Grillo was a main character while Secor was a minor recurring cast member. * The character of Chief Couper, played by Ethan Phillips, was likely named after executive producer Couper Samuelson. Recommendations * The Purge * The Purge: Anarchy * The First Purge External Links * * The Purge: Election Year at Wikipedia * * * References Assault rifle | Burn victim | Chainsaw | Church | Corpse | Drug addict | Electrocution | Exploding bodies | Guillotine | Gunshot victims | Hangings | Mutilation | Obscene finger gesture | Pistol | Politician | Profanity | Reporter | Rifle | Self mutilation | Self sacrifice | Severed head | Shotgun | Shot in the head | Sword | Washington, D.C. Category:Horror Film List Category:James DeMonaco Category:Michael Bay Category:Jason Blum Category:Phillip Dawe Category:Luc Etienne Category:Andrew Form Category:Bradley Fuller Category:Sebastien Lemercier Category:Couper Samuelson Category:Jeanette Volturno Category:Nathan Whitehead Category:Jacques Jouffret Category:Todd E. Miller Category:Frank Grillo Category:Elizabeth Mitchell Category:Mykelti Williamson Category:Joseph Julian Soria Category:Betty Gabriel Category:Terry Serpico Category:Edwin Hodge Category:Kyle Secor Category:Barry Nolan Category:Liza Colon-Zayas Category:Ethan Phillips Category:Adam Cantor Category:Christopher James Baker Category:Jared Kemp Category:Brittany Mirabile Category:Raymond J. Barry Category:Naeem Duren Category:Naheem Garcia Category:Steven Barkhimer Category:Tom Kemp Category:Portland Helmich Category:Roman Blat Category:David Aaron Baker Category:George Lee Miles Category:Antoine Coetzee Category:Drew Cooper Category:Johnnie Mae Category:Tom Paolino Category:Emily Petta Category:Alexander Cook Category:Juani Feliz Category:Jamal Peters Category:Matt Walton Category:Thomas Kee Category:Lonnie Farmer Category:Christy Coo Category:Darcie Fisher Category:Alexander Schuler Category:Hank Amos Category:Lindsey Pires Category:Emily Smith Category:Films with crew categories